divided_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JacobKyleF/New Content for Pure Heart and Most Evil Proposals (Now known as Deal Offers)
Today is the time we shall discuss our inspiration to The Heroes Wiki's PG Proposals and The Villains Wiki's PE Proposals. We're gonna talk about how Pure Heart '''Deal Offer and '''Most Evil Deal Offer in our Wiki respectively without making it look like plagiarism but therefore we respect the other Wiki's own personal system. How it would Work for the Pure Heart Deal Offers Now, for those who don't know what they are meaning for, we will give you some details on what to fill in that format: *'What's The Work: '''In here, you describe the work in question and also the setting where the hero is coming from. Not everyone will know the work in question so don't assume everyone will be familiar with it. *'Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done Heroic?: This will be the chunk of the Proposal that you will make and this part is when you cover the rapsheet of the hero you want to propose. If your candidate had a ridiculous or long rapsheet, list the most important part of their heroic deeds or the most admirable ones. (If you want to propose somebody, you can use either these formats: **'Who is He/What Has He Done Heroic? '- if your candidate is a male; **'Who is She/What Has She Done Heroic? '- if your candidate is a female or; **'Who are They/What Had They Done Heroic? - '''if your candidate is two or three people who commit the same heroic deed. *'Good Zone/Corrupting Factors: This part is where you discuss if a hero has a trait that corrupted their characteristics of being truly pure hearted. any shown signs of Outright (a petty selfish behavior and taking pride in their heroics) or hatred towards anyone that will disqualify them easily. But if they were doing "wrong" for a reason or some sort, being under a spell that caused "possessed/brainwashed" or etc., you seriously need to defend and give justifying evidence to know that the hero was not completely corrupted. It kinda requires a lot of evidence to their nature. *'Critical Opinion: '''This is conclusion of how you find the hero, very heroic in your own opinion, it takes a lot of critical thinking of how well the villain did, if you say you love or like the hero without a clever reason, it's an easy disqualification because people who might comment on the proposal will easily disagree due to the character being a too popular and not taken seriously as a hero with a great heart. if you wanna convince those to agree with the critical opinion you have, you need to discuss about how achievable their goals had and the resemblances they had to other heroes differently. Also, you can say "I love him beause he finally got the girl" or "I like him because he killed off the bad guy", because it is considered incorrect and therefore will easily disqualify the hero at a minimum chance. You need to have a directly but yet correct opinion on the hero for the most heroical deed they committed and the character must be given a treasured reason to be qualified, something like nostalgia or the admiration you look up to for him/her. (Example Bakugo from ''My Hero Academia ''deserves to be approve since he is the most popular character). But that can't qualify because what was said does '''NOT '''qualify, no matter how popular the character mostly was to fans who look up to him/her is an easy disqualification. *'Final Verdict': The conclusion of the Proposal and this part is simply state whether the character counts or not. How it would Work for the Most Evil Deal Offers Now, for those who don't know what this was meaning for, we will give you some details on what to fill in that format and how it should be used fairly: *'What's The Work: In here, you describe the work in question and also the setting where the villain is coming from, either a Show/Anime/Movie/etc. Not everyone will know the work in question so don't assume everyone will be familiar with what they watch to know where they are from. *'''Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done to Cross the MEH: This will be the found puece of the EP that you will make and this part is when you cover the rapsheet of the villain you want to propose. If your candidate had a ridiculous or long rapsheet, list the most important part of their crimes or the most heinous ones that got them to cross their Moral Event Horizons. (If you want to propose somebody, you can use either these formats: **'Who is He/What Has He Done to Cross the MEH '- if your candidate you chose is a male; **'Who is She/What Has She Done to Cross the MEH '- if your candidate you chose is a female or; **'Who are They/What Had They Done to Cross the MEH - '''if your candidate you chose is two or three people or a Hive Mind who commit the same crime (This also won't count if your villain/s is an entire group. a Group of villains does not have a moral agency, therefore it's an easy disqualification). *'Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors': This part is where you discuss if a villain has a redeeming quality or a sympathetic feature or the character's Freudian Excuse if they have one. Or any disqualifying factors such as Offscreen villainy or still caring for someone else. Try to present several evidence that may support or refute these mitigating factors and its excuse of how evil they are. *'Heinous Standard': This is where you compared the heinousness tier to other characters or not to determine if a character is heinous or not. Keep in mind that both heroes, other villains or other characters can contribute to the heinousness standard. If a villain with commits the same crime of previous baddies, then they are not anything new to the story and are disqualified are a rare sentence (however, it still qualifies if they met up with the criteria correctly and shown greater standards). *'Critical Opinion: This is conclusion of how you find the villain evil in your own opinion, it takes a lot of critical thinking of how well the villain did, if you say you hate or dislike the villain, it's an easy disqualification because people who might comment on the proposal will easily disagree due to the character being a hate sink and not taken seriously. if you wanna convince those to agree with the critical opinion you have, you need to discuss about how achievable their goals had and the resemblances they had to other villains differently. Also, you can say "I Hate him for stealing someone's girlfriend" or "I Dislike him for murdering somone", because it is considered incorrect and therefore will easily disqualify the villain at a minimum chance. You need to have a directly but yet correct opinion on the villain for the most heinous crimes they committed (Example Sid and Stinky from Hey Arnold! ''crossed the line by telling everyon iggy's secret which caused arnold to be humiliated by him). But that can't qualify because the crime they committed is '''NOT '''heinous enough. *'Final Verdict: The conclusion of the EP and this part is simply state whether the character counts or not. If you want examples, but they are similar to what i showed you guys if you wanna do it your way. https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Crazy_Terror/PG_Proposal:_Courage_the_Cowardly_Dog https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Sirin_of_the_Void/PE_Proposal_-_Herrscher_of_the_Ocean Category:Blog posts